kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 446
446: Five World Gate Li Qi recognized to look at Peng Zhuang six to be small, said: „Indeed has the opportunity to buy some good thing in various Fengdu City cities, but, this need luck and eyesight, your Night Yang Fish are hard-won, do not spend randomly. I refer to a place to you, walks toward east, there has a small town, if you saw that such a place of mark goes on payment Night Yang Fish, you might as well go in several attempts, as for can obtain the extraordinary fortuitous encounter, looked at your good fortunes.” Saying, he drew a mark to give Peng Zhuang. Peng Zhuang received the Li Qi Ye mark, then said to Li Qi Ye grinningly: „Brother Li, we first walked one step, our Clan Head asked you, you may probably look after our Clan Head surely.” Saying, he blinked to Li Qi Ye , the manner is warm. Regarding Peng Zhuang six small instigations, Li Qi Ye smiles, what this group of boys think is anything, how he can not know. Peng Zhuang six small said goodbye grinningly, then left excitedly, after Qiurong Wanxue gazed after they left, gently sigh one breath. Peng Zhuang six small are the seedlings of their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan younger generation, in fact, as Clan Head, she did not feel relieved that very they alone start off, but, if everything she experiences to kiss is, escorts for them, they forever are hard assume sole responsibility for an important task. „Where do we go to?” Qiurong Wanxue recovers, deeply shouted inspired, looks at Li Qi Ye to say. Li Qi Ye has narrowed the eye, said: „Goes to Five World Gate ! We go to that place to hit the plane collision meeting.” „Five World Gate ?” Hears this to celebrate, Qiurong Wanxue changes countenance, said: „Five World Gate can be said as the bad risk place, only said that in five gates has four is greatly ominously.” „Sometimes in Fengdu City, does not take risk, does not bet a gambling, you never know that back has any fortuitous encounter.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile. Qiurong Wanxue nodded silently, she did not oppose, since is the decision follows Li Qi Ye , where then Li Qi Ye arrived at her also only to be follows to arrive at where. Although said that Fengdu City everywhere is a ghost, but, did not mean that the Fengdu City ghost does not have the wild ghost solitary person of order, on the contrary, Fengdu City ghost with person not many of outside the difference, they have the practice. The Fengdu City ghost is actually Obsession that dead person keeps, this Obsession does not have the memory of previous generation . Moreover, as newborn existence, the Fengdu City ghost did not say Eternal Immortality, if keeps Fengdu City Obsession not to stiffen, will vanish along with passing of time. Also does not know when gets up, Fengdu City had the practice, before for a long time is very very long, Fengdu City had Sect . Moreover, Fengdu City some Sect in some ancient Sect compared with Nine Worlds are remote, existences in some Fengdu City Sect is ancient can trace it to nobody is Origin from anything era. In Fengdu City Sect, occupied the Fengdu City best place, naturally, can be said as most bad risk place. Fengdu City has Treasure Storehouse, this indeed yes right, but, regarding the Fengdu City ghost, Treasure Storehouse in cultivator eye, but in their eyes does not have the thing of what use, because they are Obsession, even if they practice are also Fengdu City itself give in their strengths, this point they and cultivator are different, cultivator swallows to accept natural spirit essence. But the Fengdu City ghost, their practices are from regarding the belief of Fengdu City, so long as fuses well with Fengdu City this stretch of earth, takes root is deeper in this stretch of earth, as Obsession them, as them of ghost, can live for a long time, is more formidable. Because of so, regarding cultivator is the treasure thing, regarding the Fengdu City ghost that useless thing, but, the Fengdu City ghost occupied these to leave the Treasure Storehouse place, they possessed of these places, so long as cultivator wants to go to these places to seek for Treasure Storehouse, to seek for the fortuitous encounter, then must pay over Night Yang Fish to them, to do basic condition. cultivator wants to seek treasure, but the Fengdu City ghost needs Night Yang Fish, both sides are also the mutual benefits. Five World Gate in Fengdu City is also an inheritance, a very ancient inheritance, Five World Gate occupied Fengdu City north Five Mountain Passes, in legend this Five Mountain Passes has the great thing, even legend once the First Ominous Grave spoon key stemmed from this Five Mountain Passes some mountain pass. Because of so, external cultivator wants to enter the mountain pass, looked can one obtain the fortuitous encounter. When Li Qi Ye brought Qiurong Wanxue was arriving at Five World Gate to form two long line outside the Five World Gate mountain pass, this from outside cultivator, had the male to have the female completely, all forms all had, had Ghost race, had Human Race, had Monster Race, had Heavenly Demon „Recently Fengdu City was lives it up probably.” Saw that these many person lining up must go, Qiurong Wanxue also for it accident, said to Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye looked at the team, lines up with Qiurong Wanxue. In the team, completely is youngster, moreover from various clans. But has two ghosts to defend outside the mountain pass there, or has two Obsession. They defend in the mountain pass, the person who so long as wants to go, must pay Night Yang Fish to them. When Li Qi Ye lines up, suddenly rumbling resonate sound, the earth sways, everybody looked that sees only a giant to walk, although this person is very big, but, walks not to be slow, suddenly arrived in the team. This is a youth, his height has everybody's three times, the whole person looks like solid incomparable, the body lends the aura of ominous tyrant . Moreover, his head actually lives tricolor ring of light. Although said that this youth stature is huge, but he is not that three big five thick big gruff person, on the contrary, his five senses are handsome, especially on his brain lives tricolor ring of light, making him look like the somewhat sacred aura. After this giant blue person arrives, was only cold to look at people one eyes, then arranged at behind, but some people in the youth men and women of lining up has recognized the origin of this youth, stood obediently to him the position, but this giant youth gratefully has also stood. „Mo Li Dao” has from sees this youth giant in Remote Cloud young cultivator, is moved. Li Qi Ye looked at tricolor ring of light on this youth top of the head, is somewhat surprised, said: „Skyscraping Clan.” Skyscraping Clan, is a Heavenly Demon Race collateral series, can say that here can see in Heavenly Demon Race quite rare Skyscraping Clan, indeed is not a easy matter. „He is Skyscraping Sect Successor Mo Li Dao.” Qiurong Wanxue sees Li Qi Ye not to know that the origin of this youth giant, reminded him, said in a low voice: „heard, in Remote Cloud he is Ominous Person.” Although Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is a small clan, but frequently is paying attention to the world wind and cloud as Clan Head Qiurong Wanxue, she knows regarding the present age man of the hour much. Li Qi Ye has smiled, in some Mortal Emperor World also people said that he for Ominous Person, does not know this Mo Li Dao was called Ominous Person, actually ominous. Some little time, lining up has been one's turn Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue finally, defended looked at their one eyes in the ghost of mountain pass, unemotionally, said: „Person 50 Night Yang Fish, two person 100 Night Yang Fish. Only can choose a mountain pass each time.” Enters the mountain pass to take 50 Night Yang Fish, really will also do business like Fengdu City these ghosts, no matter in any case you do have to obtain treasure, so long as you go, takes 50 Night Yang Fish. After Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue have turned in own Night Yang Fish, defends allows to pass in the two wizards of mountain pass, said to them: „Five Mountain Passes, only permits choice one.” „We choose Shifting Mountain Pass!” Li Qi Ye looked at Five Mountain Passes, said smilingly. When Li Qi Ye chooses Shifting Mountain Pass, many people on the scene look to Li Qi Ye , a young cultivator good intention reminder of Human Race said: „Brother, you are first time come. Although Shifting Mountain Pass said that is a safest mountain pass, but, it is the most hopeless mountain pass, the you two person eradicates could not move the mountain. There mountain, moves strenuously including Saint Senior. You choose the first mountain pass, the risk is small, opportunity also right, even if cannot obtain any good treasure, but, at least does not suffer a loss, if hit has transported greatly, can perhaps obtain one or two great treasure.” This Human Race young cultivator is also a good intention, after all here Human Race is the weak clan, everybody will be away from home will look after unavoidably mutually. „Many thanks daoist brother.” Li Qi Ye said smilingly: „I want to hit to transport greatly, can perhaps hit a big fortuitous encounter.” „Big fortuitous encounter? You? Even if.” Has other young cultivator to shake the head in side with a smile, said: „You can move, only feared that cannot obtain any fortuitous encounter.” Li Qi Ye smiles, still brings Qiurong Wanxue to enter Five Mountain Passes, is Shifting Mountain Pass. „These two fellows, have really wasted 100 Night Yang Fish, is really a pity.” After some people see Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue go, regretted that said. After Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue entered the mountain pass, a dry blazing heat wave heads on, when seeing clearly the present picture, the person who does not know the circumstances of the matter also thinks one comes to the wrong place. At present unexpectedly is desert, stretching to the horizon desert, what is more strange, this piece of desert unexpectedly is smooth incomparable, the earth is withered, just like was burnt was the same. If not the mountain pass after behind, anybody sees present desert, but also is thinks really own going astray place, this place where likely in Fengdu City. „Shifting Mountain Pass?” Looks that present desert Qiurong Wanxue somewhat is also scared, although she has not come to here, but, her also heard some. „This, can we be good?” Qiurong Wanxue very did not determine that said: „heard Shifting Mountain Pass does not have treasure basically . Moreover, Shifting Mountain Pass is in Five Mountain Passes requests the highest mountain pass.” „Bets a gambling.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Although other four mountain passes indeed are the treasure probability greatly, general treasure does not have what chewability, must bet, bets in a big way, if the luck is good, that true collision greatly transported.” Next